Accelerate to the Wild
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: Flurios soul was revived by Camile and given to Dai Shi. Now the Jungle Fury rangers will help the Operation Overdrive rangers defeat the new and inproved Fluious, will they suceed or will two of them will fall into Dai Shi's evil trap? With Zoey Chillman
1. Reviving and Planning

Accelerate to the Wild

I re-read my story "The Wild Cat Ranger" and decided to make another story. Crossover with Operation Overdrive.

The Operation Overdrive team had a perfect day ever since Flurious was destroyed. Rose started working in Museums teaching kids what was it like when the world was in Pangaea, Ronny was back to her life on the race track, Will is back to being a spy agent, Dax is finally directing his own movie, and Mack and Andrew are still off on their adventures.

As little as they know, the ashes where Flurious was destroyed, someone came up to it and sprinkled some power on his ashes and the soul of Flurious came back to life and that person captured him on a jar. It's the person who the JF rangers all know and hate!

"This will be the end of the power rangers!" the mysterious figure said

Andrew and Mack arrived at their mansion, Andrew got on his computer and realized that the ashes of Flurious have been disturbed, and that person who had taken his soul is the current enemy of the current rangers who are fighting. He decided to give his friend RJ a call.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Ocean bluff, all the rangers are training for their next battle agained Dai Shi. It was Casey agained Theo, and Lily agained Zoey and Dominic was helping Fran in the kitchen. In a little while RJ receives a phone call from Andrew.

The phone rings and RJ picks it up

"RJ here!"

"_**Hey RJ, it me Andrew.**__"_

"Hey Andrew, what's up?"

"_**The Ashes of Flurious have been disturbed."**_

"How?"

"_**Somehow someone sprinkled ancient magic dust, sprinkled on the ashes and his soul was revived and someone caught in a jar. It looks like one of your enemies."**_

"Do you think it might be Dai Shi, or Camile?"

"_**I'm not sure, but I think it's planning on attacking Los Angeles"**_

"Then recruit your team!"

"_**I am, but our power won't be enough to defeat him because that dust can make anyone stronger, including Dai Shi."**_

"What should I do?"

"_**Get your team to Los Angeles, and I'll recruit my own team"**_

"But who will protect Ocean Bluff?"

"_**Dai Shi will be attacking Los Angeles because he knows about the Operation Overdrive team"**_

"Ok, I'll tell my team"

"_**Good, call me when you get here."**_

"Ok, talk to you later." And he hangs up.

"What's up RJ?" Zoey said

"We're all going on a field trip!" RJ exclaimed

"To where?" Casey asked

"Well, we're going to Los Angeles to help the Overdrive team. Somehow Dai Shi or Camile manage to bring Flurious soul back to life, now who knows what Dai Shi will do." RJ explained

"So we're going to Los Angeles to help the Operation Overdrive team?" Theo asked

"Precisely." RJ said

"Who's going to protect Ocean Bluff?" Lily asked

"Dai Shi is now targeting Los Angeles." RJ said

"Cool!" Zoey exclaimed!

"Better pack rangers because we're leaving tomorrow!" RJ ordered

The rangers have gone to their rooms to pack and RJ went down to tell Dominic. Their biggest adventure is just beginning!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Dai Shi palace, Camile brought back the jar which contained Flurious soul. "In this Jar, contained Flurious soul" Camile said giving the jar to Dai Shi

Dai shi took the jar and smiled evilly. "The end of those pesky rangers is about to begin!"

**What do you think will happen? Stay tune to find out!**

**~Mariam L. K.~**


	2. Shemes and Meetings

Chapter 2: Schemes and Meetings

At Dai Shi's palace, Dai Shi created a pedant that looks like Flurious's face. Dai Shi ordered Camile to bring in a regular Rinshi. Camile took the pedant and placed it at the center on the rinshi's head. His whole body jiggled and glowed and it was Flurious body but upgraded. The ice on his body was purple instead of ice blue. His eyes are pure red and his armor is black.

"It feels so good to be back in the land of the living!!" Flurious yelled

"My assistant revived you, now you must do whatever I say! I have a plan to destroy the pesky power losers once and for all!!!" Dai Shi boomed

"The Power Rangers?!! They will pay for what they did to me!!" Flurious yelled

"I have a plan on catching two of the rangers and taking them prisoner. It will defiantly make the rangers vulnerable and we'll crush them like little cockroaches!" Dai Shi said

"When do we attack?" Flurious asked

"Soon. Very soon. Dai Shi said evilly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew already called up his rangers and they all meet at the Hartford Mansion.

"Why did you want us to meet here again Mr. Hartford?" Will asked.

"Flurious has been revived." Andrew said

"WHAT?!!" All the rangers said

"I thought we destroyed him over a year ago" Ronny said

"Somehow the arch enemy of the new rangers revived it and now he and they will be attacking Los Angeles soon, real soon. He's extra powerful now so we going to have some extra help." Andrew explained

"By who?" Tysoon asked (I know I spelled it wrong, I hope someone can give me the correct spelling)

"The Jungle Fury rangers. They'll be coming from Los Angeles and they'll be here temporality." Andrew explained

"When they'll get here?" Dax asked

"In a few hours. By that time, prepare your rooms because they'll be sleeping there for a while" Andrew explained

"All right!" Mack said. The rangers went to their rooms to prepare for their new roommates

**2 hours later**

The JF rangers arrived at the Hartford's doorstep

"This is so cool, now we can kick more evil butt!" Zoey exclaimed

"Calm down young cat, we'll get into the butt-kicking soon" RJ said as he knocked on the door

Andrew opened the door "RJ, Hey! I see you brought along your team. Come on in!"

The rangers stepped in and they were amazed on how big the mansion is!"

"Wow!" All the rangers exclaimed.

"Amazed Huh? Come down to the command central and I'll introduce you to the rangers." Andrew said

"Cool!" Casey said

All the rangers walked into command central and they were again amazed on how it was so…sciency!

"Welcome Jungle Fury rangers, I'm Andrew Hartford, and this is my team, the Operation Overdrive." Andrew introduced

"Hey, I'm Casey; I'm the leader of the team and have the spirit of the Tiger."

"I'm Theo; I have the spirit of the Jaguar."

"I'm Lily, I have the spirit of the Cheetah, try to beat me in any race!"

"I'm Zoey, Lily's younger sister, and I have the spirit of the Wild Cat, don't ever try to piss me off!"

"I'm Dominic; I'm the toughest member because I have the spirit of the Rhino."

"And last but not least, I'm RJ, I'm the teams mentor and I have the spirit of the Wolf."

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Mack, Overdrive Red."

"I'm Will, Overdrive Black."

"I'm Dax, Overdrive Blue"

"I'm Ronny, Overdrive Yellow"

"And I'm Rose, Overdrive Pink."

"And I'm Tysoon, Mercury Ranger"

"Why don't you guys go outside and try out your morphing calls?" Andrew decided

"Sure, come on!" Mack said and both the OO and the JF team ran outside

"Ok, since your new here, let us hear your morphing calls" Mack suggested

"Ok!" and the rangers pulled out their sunglasses and activated them. "Ready team?!" Casey yelled

"Ready!" everyone else yelled

"**Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!**" the JF rangers yelled

Their morphing sequences were showing and their were transformed into their suits

"**With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"**

"**With the Stealth of the Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"**

"**With the Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"**

"**With the Fierceness of the Wild Cat, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"**

"**With the Courage of the Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"**

"**With the Power of the Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"**

"**Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"**

"Ok, let's see yours!" Zoey Shouted

The OO rangers pulled out their trackers "Ready?!" Mack yelled "Ready!" Everyone else yelled

"Overdrive Accelerate!" The Operation Overdrive Rangers yelled

Their Morphing sequence and they were transformed into their suits

"**Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!"**

"**Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!"**

"**Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!"**

"**Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!"**

"**Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!"**

"**Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!"**

"**Call to adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!"**

All the rangers demorphed.

"Ok, I think we need to start on where everyone is going to stay." Andrew said walking up to the rangers

"I'll take Casey" Mack offered

"Ok." Casey said

"I'll take Theo" Dax said

"I'm fine with that" Theo said

"I'll take Dominic, if it's ok with you" Will said

"Ok!" Dominic said

"I'll take Lily. You on for a race tomorrow?" Ronny asked

"You betcha!" Lily said shaking Ronny's hand

"I'll take Zoey." Rose said

"All right!" Zoey exclaimed

"And I'll take RJ." Tysoon said

"Ok, dude!" RJ said

"All right, mow everyone get your roommates settled in and meet me at the command central, and Spencer will provide with everything you need." Andrew said

All the rangers took their roomies upstairs and it was the start of their adventures to stop Dai Shi's diabolical plan!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned!

**~Mariam L. K~**


End file.
